1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data transfer system, a data transmission device, and a data reception device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, drive recorders mounted on taxis and vehicles for business use such as transportation have been widely used. For such drive recorders, image quality has enhanced and costs have been reduced. There has been an increased demand for using driving data recorded by a drive recorder not only to specify a cause of an accident but also to take other safety measures and accident prevention, for example. In view of these situations, drive recorders are expected to be mounted on general-purpose vehicles.
Under current situations, driving data recorded by a drive recorder is accumulated in a recording medium (e.g., a memory card) of the drive recorder and is then transferred from the recording medium to a computer in, for example, an office.
In the situations of application described above, however, a user removes the recording medium from the drive recorder and connects the recording medium to the computer. This process is a burden on the user and causes the possibility of a loss of the recording medium.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-117778 describes a technique in which driving data of a recording medium of a drive recorder is transferred to a computer through wireless LAN communication without removal of the recording medium.